Next
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: Dance Club Gone Horriblely Wrong...Or Maybe Right? (Really short) Rated M for Language Added second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this was a random thing I threw together in like a half hour because it was a fun idea and I couldn't get the song out of my head..Dedicated to My Hina-Chan..**

**Enjoy ^^**

The music blared pounding heads and causing the sweat filled bodies to dance across the floor of the club. Girls in mini dresses and skirts, guys in tight shirts and dark jeans littered the small dancing space. One girl, not very tall but extremely attractive danced hard in the center of the club. Her pale lavender eyes lit up brightly in the black lights that surrounded the dance floor. Her body moved expertly to the beat as she caught the attention of many guys. Tonight she was clad in a purple and black dress that hugged her body, with boots that reached mid calf. _Two.._ Unknown to most she wasn't here alone, and was not looking for a one night stand with any sloppy, drunk losers; she simply worked here. Many men tempted going over to her, and it didn't take much more of her dancing to beckon the first one over. Making his way across the floor a brown eyed tall man walked to her, eyes scanning her body hungrily. My fist clutched my glass of scotch tightly, and my knuckles blanch white. _There's the first.._ "Hello, my name is Kiba," says the brown haired man now grabbing at my girl. "Hi," she whispers carefully in response, "I'm Hinata.." He smirked as a new song started, wrapping his arms around her waist his hands cupped her ass. Bringing my glass to my lips I finish my drink before slamming it on the bar and making my way across the dance floor. My hand grips his shoulder turning him around to face me as my fist connects hard with his face. Hinata expertly puts on her face of mock surprise. "What the hell?!" Kiba yells, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He turns to face me again, this time daring to take a swing at me. Grabbing his fist I twist it behind him, pulling a knife I place it to his throat. Panic sets into the eyes of the young man as I push hard enough to draw blood. "My advice, leave now and never put your hands on my girl again, or I will kill you," I growl out darkly. Quickly he shakes his head and I release him as he runs out of the club. Small arms wrap around my waist in a loving embrace. "Thank you," she whispers up. I nod silently. "You have work to do," I state before turning and leaving her on the floor alone again.

Two hours later another glass in my hand I watch her figure intently as a small framed, pink haired girl dressed in black showed slight interest in my girl. Walking over to Hinata slowly and seductively she turned around and ground against her, dancing hard to the beat. The pink haired girls arms wrapped around Hinata's neck massaging her scalp. Gritting my teeth I stand. "Watch it, she's a wild one.." states the bartender behind me, knowing full well what was about to go down. The girl walked around Hinata snaking her arms around her waist beckoning Hinata to grind against her. Hinata complies to the pinkette's wishes. "You should, come how with me tonight miss..we could have so much fun.." _Oh hell no.._I quickly move across the floor pulling Hinata from her grip carefully, my hand reaches for the pinkette's throat. I grab it immediately choking the girl in my grip. "She isn't yours.." I growl out, my blood red eyes clashing with her emerald ones. Her eyes widen in almost sudden realization of who I was. She thrashed trying to pull away as her loss of air began causing her to panic. Within seconds tears fell from her eyes as she tried to mouth the words sorry..Grinding my teeth together, I threw the disgusting piece of trash to the floor. Quickly she got up and scrambled out. Turning I face Hinata, bringing my lips down to crush hers hard. Pulling away I look into her bright eyes. "And you wonder why I wanted to be your body guard Mrs. Uchiha," I smirk as she smiles up at me. "I love you Itachi.." I lean down and kiss her hard once more.. Pulling away I scan the room, "Get your dance on Hina, here comes the next contestant."

**Authors Note: Based off the song Next Contestant by Nickelback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ****So here's chapter 2..I wrote this one in specific for Hina-Chan9513, I hope you enjoy. Story idea came from the song Next Contestant by Nickelback**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto**

He paced around the club in his deep colored jeans, his grey tee shirt hugging his arms tightly. His hair concealed the clear wire that linked his mic pack to his ear as he patrolled the extremely crowded club. His gaze shifted to me briefly, his deep onyx eyes pierced my lavender ones, and he smirked making me smile. _Tonight is certainly going to be another night of beat downs.._ They way his clothes showed off his muscles in all the right places clearly indicated that there would be multiple contestants. A small part of me hated how he had to wear civilian clothes and look like a 21 year old partier, because the damn girls couldn't keep their hands off of him.

I shifted on my bar stool as he walked back into the crowd. I struggled to keep my gaze locked on him as he was swallowed by the mob of teenagers. I let a slight sigh out glad that I had tonight off from my dancing duties. The song switched to an upbeat song as the DJ got the crowd riled up. I watch as Itachi barely escapes the crowd before the girls begin grinding. My eyes narrow a bit on his figure as I down another shot of vodka. _And here comes the first...Girl think twice.._ A blonde haired girl wearing a very slutty looking purple mini skirt and a vest walks over to Itachi. Grabbing his hand she pulls him to her and begins to grind on him. _Fucking Bitch.._ I slam my shot glass down on the bar and stand up. Itachi's figure stiffens as he fights back the urge to hit her across the room. _Allow me Babe, no need for you to lose your job.._ Quickly making my way across the dance floor in my tight jeans and spaghetti strapped tank top I glare at the grinding blonde. The heels on my boots caught her attention as I made my way to her. She paused her dancing to shoot me a quick glare. I smirked at her glare before narrowing my eyes in pure blood lust. "Get your own dancer you whore!" she yelled out as she took a sloppy step towards me. _Ignorant.._ Itachi took a step back as I closed the gap between myself and the blonde. My hand shot up gripping her throat tightly. "You care to fucking repeat that?" I say voice dripping with venom. Her eyes widened in fear as I tightened my grip cutting off most of her air circulation. In fear for her pathetic life she brought her knee up into my stomach, in a desperate attempt to make me release her. I hunch over only a bit as my pale grey eyes look into her fear filled azure ones. "You're dead bitch.." My fist connected with her jaw, echoing the sound around the room. Her eyes went blank as her body fell limp to the floor. The blonde of her hair mixed with the crimson of her blood as her head bounced off the concrete floor. "He's mine.." I say to the knocked out blonde. Quickly I look around glad to know not many people noticed or heard the scene over the music and dancing. My gaze fixed itself on Itachi. He smirked a bit before shaking his head and walking back out into the crowd. I smile briefly and head back to the bar.

Sitting at the bar I order another shot to swallow my anger. Reaching down I pick up another glass, as I'm about to swallow it all a tiny framed brunette with pig tails walked up to the bar. "Can I get a cup of your strongest drink please..I have a delivery to make to a certain Uchiha.." My body stiffens at her words. _What the fuck?!_ The bartender gives the drunk girl a curious look. "I want to take a man home tonight and he's the best one here," she explains. The bartender nods in understanding, turning to make the drink. Out of the corner of his eye he shoots me a wink and then smirks. I couldn't hold back my sadistic, child like laugh as I stood facing the girl. "Are you trying to get into my boyfriends pants?" She turns to look at me, the alcohol in her system isn't allowing her to feel proper fear. "Oh, so he's yours?" she smiles a bit, "Well he won't be for long," she states bluntly. I raise a eye brow at her statement and smirk sadistically. _Oh you are so dead Barbie.._"And why not?" , "Because I'm taking him. He deserves someone prettier." Everything went numb at that point I barely knew what was happening. All I remember was my hand around her throat, her head smashing off the bar and her blood curtailing screams. She hit the ground hard as I could feel someone behind me. I turned to swing only to stop halfway at the sight of her mesmerizing eyes. "Itachi.." Leaning down he kissed me hard. Pulling back he smirked a bit. "I think that's two down for the count." _Kami he's as sadistic as me.._ I smile sweetly, "Yup and probably about 5 more to go before your shift ends.."

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
